Quit (3)
by snowelle
Summary: In that small, run-down orphanage their story began (Oldrivalshipping AU) [Teaser #3]


**#3 is here! This one is a little longer than the other two, but hopefully it's still enjoyable!**

**Basically, this one shot is a part of a series of 4 one shots (One each for Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Pokeshipping) that will act as a sort of "prologue" or "teaser" for the new, long AU story I'm writing for Pokemon with these ships. Each one-shot is based on a song I exclusively listened to while writing them and these songs will be listed at the beginning of each one shot if you wish to listen while you read (I highly recommend listening since I think it makes it better). All of these one-shots are already written and complete and I am currently in the process of writing the long story.**

**Thanks again for all the support and enjoy!**

**Couple: Leaf x Gary Song: Quit by Cashmere Cat (ft. Ariana Grande)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song Quit**

* * *

**Quit **

They started in a small village, a smaller orphanage, and the smallest room.

A poor mining village with a high mortality rate, where the people lived to put food on the table and never dared to dream.

But you cannot stop children from dreaming of better things. Of palaces, and princes, and paradise.

You cannot stop children from believing they are capable of more, that they were meant to do more, that they were destined for a place beyond the crumbling walls of a run down orphanage.

Because deep down children know what adults too know, but cannot apply: that when one door in life closes, another is sure to open down the hall if one only dares to walk past the rotting wood and splinters.

"I'm going to the Royal Academy. I'm going to work in the capital," a young girl of seven declared, her green eyes blazing with hard determination. Her dark brown hair was tangled, her clothing tattered and torn, but her conviction was ever clear.

She faced a titter of cruel laughter. The mocking jeers of those who never dared to dream and lived to deny others the chance. She was the youngest therefore she must be foolish.

The bang of the door silenced the congested room and sent little puffs of dust flying.

"Leaf, come show the new boy around," the orphanage mother Elena barked, her voice harsh and eyes tired, "You'll be sharing your corner with him."

Leaf nodded obediently and walked to the new boy. He was small, with messy auburn hair and dirty cheeks and the world in his young eyes. He grinned at her with all the charm an eight-year-old boy could possibly have.

"I'm Gary," he held his little hand out, grinning still, "And you're really pretty."

Leaf's round cheeks flushed and she grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. Once they were a distance away from the room, she released him and crossed her arms with a glare.

"I'm not pretty."

"But you are," he insisted, "Maa said I should always tell girls when they're pretty."

"I can't be pretty! I'm going to be a soldier and work in the capital," she huffed, cheeks still flushed with determination, "And Elena says if you want respect, you can't be pretty."

"Maa was pretty and a soldier," Gary shrugged, "And I respect you."

Leaf's arms dropped to her sides and she stared at him in shock.

"You do?"

"Yep!"

"You're not going to hit me and call me stupid?"

"Why would I?" he lifted himself up onto the creaky old windowsill at the end of the hall, knees wobbling but with a determined look mirroring Leaf's, "I'm going to be a soldier too!" He held out a hand, beckoning her to join him.

She eyed the creaking windowsill with fear and wonder. Elena said when she was young, she and her brothers would always hop up to the windowsill and climb out to the roof to secretly eat sweet potatoes and look at the moon. She had always wanted to try.

The rumbling of the train tracks next to the house snapped her back to reality.

"It's going to break—"

"Maa said if you don't take risks you'll never get anywhere," Gary interrupted, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Leaf looked into those confident eyes and found her young mind wandering. To palaces and princes and paradise. To a place beyond the crumbling walls of the orphanage. To a life destined for more. She didn't know that this was the moment when it would begin. The moment they would begin writing chapters of their own tale, one just as precious as the ones Elena whispered to her at bedtime. The moment that would change the course of her life, for better or for worse.

She shakily reached for his hand.

_12 years later _

She ran with all her might, long brown hair flying behind her, straw hat flying off to who knew where. In her right hand she clutched a crumpled ticket and large carpetbag and her left hand was stretched out towards the steadily accelerating train. Billows of fog enveloped her and rendered sight difficult, but she saw his hand reaching toward her and that's all she needed to see.

"Take my hand, Leaf!"

With a last sprint she leapt to grab his hand and was rather ungracefully pulled into Gary's body. Out of breath, shaking with exhilaration, she let out an exasperated laugh.

"We made it!" she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Almost didn't cuz of you, sleepyhead," Gary teased, but his grin was joyful, "You lost your hat too," he tousled her messy hair.

Leaf peeled herself off him and shot him a glare.

"We were late because of _you_, idiot. Who told you to stay out all night?"

"I was bidding farewell to all my ladies and my lads. You know how they can be," he smirked and Leaf's glare went glacial.

"I will throw you off this train."

"You wouldn't—"

"Want to test that theory?" she said, cracking her knuckles.

"Come on Leaf, you know you can't quit me now."

And he was correct. She couldn't quit him, no matter how irritating he could be. They were in this together and they had been for a long time. But admitting that to his face was a different story.

Leaf huffed and turned her face to look outside at the passing scenery.

They were leaving the place they had always known as home and taking steps towards an unclear future. The feeling was bittersweet: she was excited and anticipating, but the little girl inside was scared shitless and sad.

The train barreled past the small orphanage, the roof where she and Gary had spent countless days looking at the sky and training. She smiled, nostalgia flooding her mind.

In that small village, smaller orphanage, their story had begun.

* * *

**There's #3! Number 4 will be up in a few days.**

**Ciao, **

**Snow**


End file.
